


We Can Talk It So Good

by razcham



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razcham/pseuds/razcham
Summary: When a smoothie spills on a certain jacket, a new feeling is discovered within a squid who once felt nothing but loneliness.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> All main characters are older than canon, Rider and Goggles are both 17 years old!

“Thanks for the drink Rider!” Goggles said as he took a sip of his smoothie Rider had bought for him.  
Rider couldn’t help but give Goggles a tiny smile. He also couldn’t help but stare at Goggles either.  
“Hm, do you want a sip?” Goggles noticed the look Rider was giving him.  
“Huh” Rider’s attention was caught by the idiots optimistic voice.  
“Oh no. I bought that for you, it’s yours.”  
“Awe but it taste really good, try some!” Goggles insisted that Rider at least take a sip.  
“No.” Goggles was now pushing the cup closer to Rider’s face, as Rider dodged the cup and backed up.  
As grim as Rider spoke, he was having a fun time playing around with Goggles. The two were as close as best friends now. Quite some time has passed since their first battle against each other, and ever since they’ve met they’ve changed; they’ve changed for the better.  
“GaaAH!!” Goggles shouted. He spilled his smoothie on Rider’s coat. Oh god. Oh god oh fuck. ‘I’m gonna die.’ Goggles thought.  
“RIDERIMSOSORRY. HERE let me help you. I DIDN’T MEAN TO SPILL THAT oh my god. RIDER I CAN GO BUY YOU ANOTHER ONE RID-“  
Goggles fell silent as a finger met his lips.  
“Shhh. It’s fine.” Rider spoke. He seemed much more chill than Goggles was expecting.  
Rider took off his black inky rider and threw it over his shoulder, revealing his currant colored T-shirt and bare sleeves. Goggles payed close attention to Rider’s arms. He’s never really seen them before. It’s like seeing a whole new person for the first time, which he always really enjoyed.  
“R-Rider I’m still sorry about your coat..” Goggles said in a worrisome tone. “C’mon Gogs, it’s fine. Really.” Goggles seemed a little upset about it actually. He left like he owed Rider something. Anything for his idiocy over a smoothie. Rider could sense Goggles guilt, even though he really was okay with it.  
“But...” This caught Goggles attention.  
“If you want, you can come over to my place and help me wash it.”  
Goggles ears peaked up like a cat, similar to Lil Judd’s.  
“OH RIDER I’D LOVE TO!! I can help you clean it and then it can smell good TOO!!”  
“Are you implying that it smelled bad before?”  
“NONO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT-“  
Rider chuckled.  
“Let’s go.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rider wasn’t prepared for what Goggles had to offer once they arrived at his house.

Rider and Goggles have arrived at Rider’s House, “HEY MOM I’M HOME!” Rider shouted, no answer. “I BROUGHT A FRIEND OVER!” No answer again. All of a sudden Rider got a ‘ding!’ on his phone.  
-  
TO: RIDER  
FROM: MOMMY <3

I won’t be home till late! Me and gals are going out to get our hair done! Make it home safe honey! Love you <3   
-  
“Pfft, you still call your mom Mommy?”   
Rider gave Goggles the most frightening look in the world. It was at this moment Goggles knew, he fucked up. Goggles prepared for the worst. Rider quietly closed the door behind him, gave Goggles a cold stare, and attacked.   
“NOOOOO” Goggles yelled. He was already on the floor from the moment Rider jumped on him. Now now, this fighting wasn’t THAT serious. It was just roughhousing. The two boys were basically just rolling around on the ground poking and lightly punching each other. The “fighting” got worse though, of course Goggles caused this. Goggles thought, he thought, it would be a good idea to tickle Rider. Once Goggles did so, Rider immediately went into squid form.  
“WOAHH!” Goggles exclaimed. He was totally caught off guard by this. And without any warning, Rider went back into human form, and punched Goggles in the crotch. The pain can be felt from everywhere, as if Goggles radiated some “I got punched in the dick” energy.   
“Oh sh-“ Rider was paused.  
“NO NO I’m okay! JUST FINE!!” Goggles said as he was on the floor with one single tear running down his face. Rider felt bad he really did, but if he were being honest the only reason he did that was because Goggles touched a VERY sensitive spot. Rider is still a bit flushed over it.   
“Sorry Goggles uh,” Rider now helping Goggles off the floor. “you just touched an awkward spot on my body so my self defense kicked in.” Goggles was now standing, it’s like he fully recovered the penis punch in 10 seconds.   
“Hm? You mean your nipples??”   
“NOT MY NIPPLES YOU DIDN’T TOUCH MY NIPPLES! SHUT UP MY NIPPLES WEREN’T THE PLACE!!” Rider was on fire. Can ink boil?  
“Hmph. I-I’m gonna put my coat to wash so just. Just sit down, I’ll be right back. I’ll get you a drink too.” Rider left Goggles alone in the living room now. Goggles was now sitting on the couch. It was a pretty comfy couch. But as Goggles sank into the couch, his eyes wandered around this new setting. He looked around and whatnot. He saw only a few pictures framed on the wall. Most of them only contained him and his mother, I guess he’s an only child?   
“Yeah, it’s just me and my mom.” Rider appeared behind Goggles with a glass of juice. Goggles quickly jumped up from his slumped position on the couch and turned to Rider. “Oh, uh thanks.” Goggles took the juice. Damn. This was good juice. Tampico? Gambino? I don’t know the brand was called something like that. Or maybe it’s just regular orange juice. “Yeah my dad died in an accident.” It’s odd. Rider said this stuff so casually. “I’m sorry.” Man this took a turn, shit.  
“So, when should your jacket be done washing?” Goggles asked, eager to change the subject.  
“Eh in an hour or so. But it’s getting kinda late now, shouldn’t you go home?” I guess things were getting a bit awkward now.  
“Nope! I already told my parents I was sleeping over!!” Goggles you little shit. “I DIDN’T SAY YOU COULD SLEEP OVER! IVE NEVER EVEN HAD A SLEEPOVER!”  
Goggles pouted. “F-Fine! I guess you can sleep over... I don’t think my mom will mind.” Rider blushed lightly. He had no idea why. Probably embarrassed yknow.   
“Yay!” Goggles sure was excited, what a pure soul. Hmm. “So, are you hungry?” Rider asked, Goggles is his guest after all. “I’ll eat anything.” That’s all he said. Goggles will eat anything of course he’s always hungry ohmygod Goggles. “I have cereal.” Rider turned towards the kitchen to grab a box of cereal, but as he walked over there, the front door opened.  
“Oh. Hello.” It was Rider’s mommy.   
“HI MOM!” Rider rushed to the door to explain to his mom. “I invited a friend over and he’s sleeping over now... I hope that’s okay with you.” Rider did seem a bit nervous...  
“Sure it’s okay! Just don’t make a mess, okay? Also, what’s your name son?” Mommy Rider sure was nice.   
“My name is Goggles!”  
“Nice to meet you Goggles! I’m glad Rider has a friend now, I thought he didn’t have any!”   
“MOm!!” Rider whined.   
“I’m joking I’m joking you dingus. Anyways, I bought pizza! I wasn’t expecting a guess, and I wasn’t expecting to eat any of it myself, but now Rider doesn’t have to eat alone! I’m gonna be in my room, so please don’t be loud. Have fun!”   
“Sure thing Mommy Rider!!” Goggles said with a ridiculous smile on his face, while Rider gave him an furious glare. As Rider’s Mom left to her room, Rider and Goggles went to the table to eat some pizza.  
“Your Mom sure is nice!” Goggles said with his mouth full of pizza.   
“Yeah she is, but don’t call her Mommy Rider!” Rider said before he took a bite of his pizza.   
Dinner was over. It was real dark outside now. Around 10pm now. Rider’s jacket was done washing a while ago.  
“I’m gonna put my jacket to dry now, I’ll be right ba-“  
“HEY! I was supposed to come here to help you wash it. Let me come with youuuu.” Rider didn’t want any whining...  
“Follow me then.”  
The two boys have now entered the small laundry room. Rider took his inky rider out of the washer, but before he could put it into the dryer it was gone.   
“It smells good! But I can make it smell better!” Goggles was now putting the damp jacket against his face, basically stealing its scent. Without saying anything, Rider grabbed his jacket out of Goggles’ grip and put it into the dryer. As Rider started the dryer, Goggles smiled. Rider looked away as soon as he saw that cute smile.  
“H-Here. You’re gonna need a change of clothes right?” Rider handed Goggles a change of pajamas. Well, just a T-shirt and some shorts. “Thanks Rider!” “Now go change, the bathroom is the first door when you enter the hall.” As Goggles went to the bathroom, Rider switched off the lights in the laundry room and kitchen. Once all was settled, he went to his room. Rider’s room wasn’t anything special. It was just a basic room with a few posters hung, a Squid Sisters poster and Off The Hook poster to name a couple. Everyone sure did love those two duos.   
‘It’s late already and I’m tired but, what if Goggles is full of chaotic energy. I won’t get any sleep thanks to him. And if he does sleep, where will I sleep? I only have one bed...’ These were all thoughts going through Rider’s head as he changed into his pajamas. “Woah! You have back muscles Rider!” Goggles said out of nowhere. He was in the hall and Rider was in the doorway to his bedroom. Rider froze as he heard that voice. Then quickly put his shirt on. “I guess the gold dynamo is pretty heavy huh?” Rider pushed Goggles into his bedroom as he babbles on about the weight of items Rider could be familiar with that could get him so muscular. “ShUT.” Rider said. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get some extra pillows.”  
“Okay!” Goggles said in the happiest tone you could imagine.   
As Rider closed the door behind him. He put his hands over his blushing face. ‘What is going on?’ he thought to himself. His heart was pounding. ‘No. No. I’m just embarrassed. He kept saying stuff that made me seem little. Yeah, that’s it.’ Rider made a quick trip to get the pillows, and went back to his room. Upon arrival, the pillows dropped. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His face was burning now that’s for sure. Rider quietly closed his bedroom door and took in what was in front of him.  
Goggles was already knocked out. But not only that, he took his goggles off. And he took his ponytail out. Goggles was just too cute. Rider couldn’t comprehend it. But Rider continued on with his racing heart and flushed face. Goggles was laying down on the bed in a weird position, and Rider didn’t really want to sleep on the floor. So, Rider did what he had to do. He adjusted Goggles to make room for himself. Once the space was made, Rider took out his ponytail and contacts, turned off the lights. And slid into bed next to his good friend, Goggles. What was going on. “I shouldn’t feel like this...” Rider whispered. “But.. Ugh I don’t know.” Rider turned his body towards the sleeping Goggles. ‘He’s cute when he sleeps’ Rider thought. “Fuck it.” Rider said, as he kissed Goggles on the forehead. Right after, he turned back around to the position he was at before. It almost seemed fake, but Rider swear he heard these words. Or maybe he dreamt them, he was very sleepy after all. As his eyes were on the verge of shutting, the sweet savory words were spoken,   
“Goodnight, Rider.”


	3. III

“Ugh…” Rider moaned as the sunlight hit his face. It was morning now, roughly 8AM. Then he realized. Rider realized what happened last night, and what he did.  _ Why did I do that? _ Rider thought. Rider was ready to get out of bed and start the day, but he was bed bound. Goggles had a grasp on his torso and his legs entangled with Riders. When Rider noticed, he lightly gasped as his cheeks turned to a shade of juniper.  _ I don’t wanna wake him up… _ Rider then joined in on the spooning. He cuddled up against Goggles’ stomach and put his arms over Goggles’.

_ This feeling… it’s nice.  _ The cuddling had knocked Rider out. He was fast asleep once again.

An hour has passed, and Rider is awake once again. Though he wasn’t in the same position as he was before. Goggles had gotten up.  _ Maybe he went home.  _ The thought of that made Rider upset, yet relieved. How was Rider going to face Goggles after last night? The inkling then put on his contacts and headed to the kitchen. “Hi Rider!! Good morning!” Oh boy there he was, Goggles didn’t leave after all. “Now you’re awake, how rude of you to leave your friend all alone while you sleep!” Mommy Rider was up too, making breakfast for everyone. She laid a plate of food next to Goggles’ clean one, and took Goggles’ plate for seconds. “Thanks Mrs. Rider!” Goggles spoke with gratitude. “Mrs. Rider?? What happened to Mommy Rider? I liked that one more.” “Mom please don’t encou-“ “Got it Mommy Rider!” Rider was ready to die, and he was prepared to take Goggles down with him. 

The three squids were all finished with breakfast, now they’re heading out to drop Goggles off at home. Rider quickly changed into his usual outfit, with his freshly cleaned black inky rider.

“Rider, honey! Grab the keys please!” Mommy Rider yelled, Rider did as told and brought the keys to his mother. 

As Rider, Goggles, and Mommy Rider went outside to the car, Rider insisted on letting Goggles get the passenger seat. “It’s okay Rider! I’ll take the back seat!” Goggles face was too cute, Rider couldn’t handle it. “Mom can I Drive Goggles home, I won’t get the car dirty or anything so li-“ “No Rider, remember what happened last time when you drove my car? We don’t want more stains on the seats.” Rider fell silent with an angry frown.  _ I guess he spilled something while driving.  _ Goggles thought. “Well if Goggles won’t take the front seat, I’ll just sit in the back too.” “Well alright then.” Mommy Rider put her 18k Aviators over her eyes and turned the engine on. Her car was small but it was nice, it smelled as fresh as Rider’s Gold Dynamo. The two teen squids got in the back of the car, Goggles buckled as Rider didn’t. Goggles gave Rider a worrisome glare. “Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Rider sure seemed confident in his mother’s driving skills. The car started and the trip to Goggles’ house has began. Goggles told Mommy Rider his address already, and she already knew the route to get there; one of her friends lives in the neighborhood.  _ RING RING RING!  _ It was Mommy Rider’s phone. “Ah, I have to take this. Mind being quiet for a sec? Thanks kids.” Rider and Goggles were silent, I mean they already were but it felt different somehow. There seemed to be a kind of tension in the air. The boys were radiating some kind of energy, especially Rider. The two weren’t even sitting next to each other, there was a small gap between them. As the tension grew stronger, Rider decided to give Goggles a quick glance. That ‘quick glance” turned into a long stare. Goggles was looking out the window with a smile on his face.  _ Is it possible for someone to get cuter overnight? Wait. What. _ Rider’s thoughts were all over the place, but he snapped back into reality when Goggles gave him a look back. For some reason, Rider couldn’t look away. Goggles and Rider were eye to eye now. Just staring at each other. Rider couldn’t help but blush now, Goggles was a bit flushed himself; not as much as Rider though.

“HANG ON!” Yelled Mommy Rider. When did she get off the phone? A sharp turn took place right after. The moment was ruined, but it wasn’t over. As the car turned Rider slid towards Goggles, the impact was high enough to make Goggles fall sideways too. Rider’s head was now on Goggles lap. Rider turned his head and was eye to eye to Goggles again, except much closer. He blushed the hardest he ever did. Goggles blushed a shit ton too. Rider quickly got up and positioned himself back his seat, except this time her put his seatbelt on. “We’re here.” Mommy Rider spoke. The car came to a complete stop. The three came out of the car. “Oh hey Avi!! I had fun last night!” An unfamiliar voice spoke, it was Goggles neighbor across the street. “Ah, I’ll be right back.” Avi then took off to talk to her friend. Goggles and Rider were then left alone in front of Goggles’ house. “Well, I guess this is it for now. It was fun having you over.” “Thanks for letting me stay!” Goggles smile was as bright as ever. “Hey Goggles and uhh..” Goggles was paying closer attention now. “Thanks. For showing me how much fun sleepovers can be.” Rider was smiling, looking straight at Goggles. “I’m glad you let me help you make your jacket smell good!”  _ Huh?  _ That caught Rider by surprise. “Later Rider! I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Goggles was already inside his house now. Rider was awestruck, but confused.  _ My jacket?  _ Rider then lift his jacket to his nose. “Oh..” His inky Rider smelt of Goggles scent. Such a sweet, euphoric scent. Rider couldn’t help but stand there for a moment. His everyday apparel would remind him of the boy that made him feel something brand new. “Rider honey! Let’s go!”

“Huh?” Rider snapped back into reality. “Coming!” 

  
Night struck once again, except Rider wasn’t with Goggles in bed. He was alone with his thoughts.  _ What is this?  _ All Rider could do was twist and turn and stare at the ceiling.  _ I can’t. It’s just not how it works it’s… it’s not how I work.  _ His train of thought was definitely off the tracks by this point.  _ I think. I think I like Goggles.  _ Rider’s eyes widened.  _ No. No I don’t. What am I thinking? I was just embarrassed, that’s all.  _ Oh Rider. The boy’s eyes grew heavy now. As he fell asleep, he hugged his jacket tighter and tighter. “Thank you, Goggles.” 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im posting this on mobile kill me

It’s been two days since the sleepover. It’s Monday now, and the common teen inkling is now hanging out around Inkopolis Square. It was summer after all. Sadly since Goggles, Rider, and their teammates are over the age of 16, they can no longer play competitively. So they all still go there for fun. Just because they can’t play in competition doesn’t mean they can’t play at all. It has really *has* been a while since Rider and Goggles’ first match against one another. That means all former opponents and teammates have grown up, the same goes for Goggles and Rider. As we all get older, we crave for more ‘mature’ things. We no longer long for the toy we saw on the tv commercials. We no longer seek for the friendship of the kid who has the cutest erasers. We no longer wish to become the world’s savior. As we get older, we long for validation and love within those who want to be close to. Teens get into relationships out of fear of being alone, or for the sake of “everybody else is doing it”. It’s as if love is now the hottest trend. That may be true, but it can also be one of the most painful and damaging trends out there. As each individual walks through the streets of Inkopolis, you can see forced young love at every corner. Sure it may not look like it, but soon everyone around you will soon be able to pick up the scent of ‘They Are Not Meant For Eachother’. Now the question must be asked, are our good old pals be one of these people? Following the trends? Or are they with those who make them feel true euphoria? Perhaps we can ask, or maybe, we can just tell.

 

TO: Goggles

FROM: Rider

“Hey. I’m here at Crusty Sean’s waiting for you. I bought you a drink so hurry up before the ice melts”

 

Since neither Goggles nor Rider could play competitively anymore, they’ve decided to hang out by themselves for the sake of not dying from boredom. As Rider was sitting down at a small circular table waiting for Goggles, something catches his eye.  _ Is that? No. It can’t be. Can it? _ Rider blinked multiple times to make sure nothing was in his contacts. His vision wasn’t mistaking him. He was looking at the sight of Emperor and Eging Jr. It really was a shock I mean, some of the most intimidating players known in the area out in the open showing public displays of affection? Jr and Emperor were sitting at a bench holding hands while Jr was on his phone scrolling through social media.  _ I mean, I saw Jr’s posts with him and Emperor but, I didn’t know that meant they were an item.  _ Rider envied them. They seemed really happy together.  _ Maybe, maybe they’re actually the real deal.  _ Rider was getting a bit flushed. It was in this awkward moment of self loathing where Rider decided to walk over to them.

“Uh hey, I haven’t seen you guys in a while. I was just sitting down over there and saw you two. You seem really happy together.” Rider was embarrassed, and the other two were a bit confused. “Oh. Hey. Who’s speaking to us?” Emperor spoke. “Wh. What. It’s me, Rider. I was with Goggles when Team Blue beat your team in the tournament a while ago.” Rider felt slightly offended that they didn’t know who he was, I mean Rider was also a big shot back then. “Ah! You’re the idiots boyfriend! I remember you now.” Eging said with a chuckle afterwards. “I-I’M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!” Rider was heated all over his face. “Oh. Really? It sure seemed like you were.” Jr was now giggling. Emperor turned to him and joined in on the good chuckle. “Awe. You’re blushing. You sure you and the idiot aren’t dating?” Rider’s mouth opened, but no words came out for a solid 10 seconds. “We’re not. Dating.” His voice was stern yet mumbled. Rider looked to the ground, embarrassed with a frown on his face. Emperor and Eging Jr now get what’s going on, they exchanged looks. “Let me guess…” Jr started. “You have a crush on the idiot, don’t you?” Emperor finished the sentence. Rider froze. His heart was beating so fast and loud you could hear it from a few feet away. No words came out from him. “I..” Rider tried, but he couldn’t say anything. “Rider!” Jr whispered, this caught his attention. Both Emperor and Eging Jr gave a look to whatever was behind Rider. 

“Hey Rider!” It was Goggles. “Oh! Hey guys! I haven’t seen you in a while? How are you guys doing? How’s paradise?” Goggles was so casual and friendly. He always has been. “Huh?” Rider was confused.  _ How did *he* know they were dating but not me?  _ “We’re good. Happier than ever.” Emperor remained as melodramatic and intimidating as usual, like how he was way back then. “Let’s go Goggles.” Rider was greener than usual. This boy blushes too easily. “Huh? But didn’t you buy me a dri-“. Rider grabbed Goggles by the wrist. “It’s fine. We’re going somewhere else, I’ll buy you another one there.” Rider was dragging Goggles along with him now. “Bye bye you two! Have fun!” Emperor shouted as they were leaving. “What a smug asshole..” Rider mumbled to himself. “Huh?” Goggles heard. “Oh uh. Nothing. How do your parents feel about another sleepover?” Rider and Goggles were out of the square already.  _ Where’s he taking me?  _ Goggles thought. “Oh they’re fine as long as I let them know!” “Good. Let them know we’re gonna be together.” Rider just noticed what he said. “Yeah let them know we’ll be together tonight, just tonight yeah.”  _ Rider you’re a dumbass.  _ Ah, the self loathing again. 

The two boys were in the city of Inkopolis now. It really was a beautiful city. In some areas, it could be considered very dangerous. But once you look past that, you can really appreciate the culture of all the different species who live in harmony here. “Where are we going Rider?” Goggles was right behind him catching up. Rider didn’t answer right away. The view of the city in bright daylight put him into a shock of awe. Goggles saw it too. It was beautiful and lively. Once they soaked in the sight, Rider spoke. “Y'know Goggles. To be completely honest with you? I wasn’t planning this at all. I just wanted to leave the square and see something new.” “Oh.” They we’re both still admiring the sight in front of them. “Well.. we should go explore!” This time, Goggles grabbed Rider by the hand and ran towards the corner of the current street they were on.  _ He’s holding my hand.  _ Rider enjoyed this. He enjoyed this very much. 

The boys walked around for a while. They saw so much things with their own aesthetic, shops with the latest trends through their glass windows, and street performers with dreams bigger than the damage of the clash blaster. The boys continued on. It was already past lunch time. Around 2:30pm. As Goggles was about to cross the street at a cross path, Rider grabbed him by the shoulder. “We should eat. There’s a cafe right around the corner. I’m buying.” Rider smiled at Goggles, Goggles returned it with an even bigger smile. 

 

The boys went into the small but comfy cafe. They got a booth near the restrooms and ordered some waters. The vibe radiating from the cafe was a pleasantly traditional. It smelled great; eggs, burgers, and a lot of other brunch items. Breakfast is all the time at this cafe apparently. As the two grabbed and looked at their menus in silence, Goggles felt a pressure on his foot.  _ I probably shouldn’t do this but…  _ Rider thought. He was gonna try to be playfully flirty. “Oh sorry.” Goggles looked up from his menu to see Rider’s eyes just above his own menu. Once he saw his eyes, he couldn’t stop staring. Goggles put his menu back up, and copied Rider; hiding his face except his eyes. Goggles lightly kicked Rider’s shin. It was on now. The two were playing footsies under the booth table. The two were giggling behind their menus, “How cute. What would you two like to order?” The waitress was a miserable urchin who seemed to hate her job and life, quite young too. The boys quickly stopped their game of footsies and returned their attention back to their menus. “I’ll get a stack of blueberry pancakes please!” “And I’ll get the club sandwich.” “Alright. Blueberry pancakes and a club sandwich for the lovely couple.” Riders face went into a furious shock while Goggles just blushed and went quiet. Once again, nothing came out of Riders mouth. “Ha.” The waitress left with their menus to the kitchen. Rider calmed down and went back to his usual self, well somewhat usual.  _ Maybe I could try to hold his hand? No maybe I should ju-  _ “Hey Rider?” Rider snapped his attention back to Goggles. “Huh?” “Say cheese!” Without any preparation, Goggles took a photo of Rider. His expression was of surprise and confusion. “H-Hey! Don’t post that or I’ll kill you!” “Hehe, too late!” Goggles had posted the picture of Rider on his social media. “It probably wasn’t even a good picture!” “You’re right, it wasn’t. But I like it!” Goggles was smiling brightly once more. Rider felt embarrassed, but he also felt pretty nice. After a few minutes of silence and scrolling through social media feed, the food had arrived. “Thank you!” Goggles said. The urchin waitress left with a “If you need anything else, try to get my attention I guess.” Goggles was the first to try his food. “Mmm! It’s really good!” Goggles really did like to eat, huh? Rider started eating as well. After a few bites, Goggles asked Rider to try his pancakes. “C’mon! They’re good! I promise!” “It’s your food.” “Riderrrr!! Pleeeaaaseee!” What a baby Goggles was. “Fine, I’ll try them.” Rider opened his mouth and Goggles fed him a forkful of Pancakes. “They’re good! Right?” Goggles was excited.  _ Rider finally tried some of my food. _ “Yeah. They’re good.” Rider’s smile was genuine. Without any warning, Rider put his club sandwich in front of Goggles’ face. Goggles eyes widened, for he was caught by surprise. When he looked at Rider, his face got more stubborn. Club still in front of his face, Goggles took a bite. “Is good!” Goggles said while his mouth was full. Gross, but cute I guess. Goggles then gave Rider another forkful of pancake, Rider gave Goggles another bite of his sandwich. The loop progressed. The two were feeding each other now. Both were fully aware of what they were doing, but they continued on with smiles on their faces. “Ma!! What are those two guys doing??!?” Rider and Goggles froze. “Oh sweetie! They’re just playing!” The Mom put her hands over her daughters ears. “Hey! You two boys! Stop the PDA! She’s too young to know about romance!” Rider dropped the sandwich out of his grasp while Goggles did the same with his fork. “Maaa! I can hear you!! I wish I did that kind of stuff with Pearl! She’s so cool!!” The little inkling girl was now throwing a whining fit. 

“Uhh, maybe we should leave..” Goggles said. The duo was pretty embarrassed right now. “Good call.” Rider went up from the booth to pay while Goggles left a tip of $4 at the table. Rider waved Goggles over by the door. Before Goggles exits, he turned his head around. The little inkling girl was staring at him.  _ I wonder what she’s thinking… _ Goggles mind was full of questions. 


	5. V

It’s 3pm now. Time seemed to be going slow for some reason.  _ I didn’t know the city could be so lively all the time.  _ Goggles was still astonished by the city. He’ll probably be astonished for the rest of his life. “Ohohoh!! Rider look!! Goggles grabbed onto Rider’s jacket and pulled him towards him. “A pedicab!” Goggles was excited, he’s never been on one before. He’s heard of them before though, his parents would tell him stories of how they used to go on pedicab rides all the time when they were younger. “Let’s go then.” Rider seemed calm and collected. It was nice, but kind of scary. The two hopped on the pedicab, it was being driven by a jellyfish in a red T-shirt and black visor. When he began peddling, Goggles was in a state of euphoria. It was something so cool to him. His face brightened up even more than it already was. Rider looked at him.  _ He’s so cute.  _ Rider thought. It was in this moment Rider knew what this was. It wasn’t a fake feeling. It wasn’t embarrassment. Rider liked Goggles. Rider really liked Goggles. Probably much more than Goggles liked Rider. But instead of thinking of the negative outcomes of this, Rider was living in the moment. He was in a pedicab bicycling around inkopolis with his best friend, crush, and the person who showed him what not being lonely felt like.

The sunlight was beautiful; the hour golden. Life felt like a blessing at the time, especially at this very moment. Goggles yawned, and put his head on Rider’s shoulder. “What? Are you tired?” Rider turned to him. “Not enough to sleep, but I’m tired enough to relax..” Goggles snuggled closer to Rider after he said that. “Hey! If you aren’t sleeping then get off you.. yo-“ Rider was flushed. Goggles grabbed a hold of Rider’s hand. “No. I’m gonna stay like this. I wanna relax, I wanna see the city by your side.” Goggles slightly tilted his head to face Rider, who was staring at him with his cheeks a dark shade of lime. “...Okay…” Rider finally spoke. He left Goggles alone but let him lean on him the entire rest of the ride, the two were also lightly holding hands.

It was 4pm now, and the pedicab ride was over. Goggles was the first one off, so he offered Rider his hand to get off. Though reluctant at first, Rider accepted the offer. Rider then payed the Jellyfish for the ride. “Let’s walk around some more!” Goggles was full of energy once again. “Really? Aren’t you tired?” “Not anymore!!” Though Rider didn’t show it, he was extremely worn out. He was ready to crash. For Goggles though, I guess Rider never gets tired. The two continued walking around the corners of the busy city streets, passing by many little and big shops. “Hey Goggles, give me a sec.” Rider had to use the restroom, so he stopped at a little corner store. “Okay!!” I’ll be out here waiting!” “Dork.” It was around 4:30pm now. The sun was still out, but you could tell that the friendly city life was coming to a close. Once it gets dark, who knows what’ll happen. Goggles was out in front of the store, surprisingly, there wasn’t much ‘life’ going on around this area. It seemed like they made it to the outskirts of Inkopolis. Without any warning, Goggles was trapped in someone’s arms; a small knife against his neck.

“You’re gonna give me everything you have on you. If not, Mama is gonna do something very, very bad to you.” Goggles was frozen. He was scared shitless. “NOW!!” The woman was very demanding, and very scary. She wore an all black outfit, all of it covered anything that could get her identified. Goggles was now hurrying to his pockets to hand over what he could offer. “You’re taking too long hun, I guess I have no choice.” Mama slowly cut a bit of Goggles skin. His neck was now bleeding like crazy. It wasn’t a big or deep cut no, but man did the ink drip like crazy. “Please… no more…” Goggles cried. “Just for talking, I might as well just-“ Mama gasped and dropped her weapon. Rider had poured some water on her legs. “Hurry! While she’s down!!” Rider grabbed Goggles by the wrist and ran as far from the corner store as he could. The two made it out of the city and near the plaza. The stopped. “Goggles I’m so sorry… ah, are you okay?” Rider was worried sick, he could almost puke. Goggles removed his hand from his neck to reveal the amount of blue blood coming from the cut. Goggles was still crying, from both pain and overall the anxiety and shock. Rider started tearing up too. “This is my fault. It’s all my fault. I was supposed to take care of you and I… I didn’t. You’re hurt now and I’ll never forgive myself.” Rider was cupping Goggles’ face in one hand, and the other examining the cut. They both calmed down a bit, and the bleeding was slowly stopping. “Let’s go home Goggles.” Rider looked to him, eyes full of sorrow, concern, and regret.

“Please.” Goggles cried.

 


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight nsfw on this chapter! Read if comfortable!

The two squids made it to Rider’s house. Goggles stopped crying, his cut dried and turned into a thin scab. Rider opened the door for Goggles and sat him on the couch. It’s 6pm now, and it was getting dark out. Rider locked the front door behind him. “My mom won’t be here tonight. She’s out for work, or maybe a one night stand; who knows. I’ll get the first aid kit.” Goggles nodded. He didn’t say much on the walk home. His face was full of anguish and pain.  _ I made him worry about me. I’m so fucking stupid, I should’ve payed attention to my surroundings. If I did this wouldn’t have happened. But no. No I was being dumb and let my guard down. Now Rider blames himself. Why? Why. _

Rider came back with first aid, his jacket off and some alcohol to clean the cut. Rider sat next to Goggles and started cleaning his neck. Goggles remained silent with a frown on his face. “There.” Rider stated. He cleaned Goggles’ cut and wrapped some bandages around his neck. Goggles finally looked up to Rider. He had a smile on his face, though it looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Rider.”

“Yeah Goggles?” 

“I’m sorry. This wasn’t your fault. Maybe if I payed attention to my surrou-“

“God shut up! This wasn’t your fault! This is my fault, I was supposed to be taking care of you today. I took you to the city just because I didn’t want to hear from the two high class shit heads and what they were saying about yo- I mean me.”

Goggles blinked as tears started forming in his eyes.

 

“Rider. Did you really care about what they were saying about me?” The face of sincerity and the faint smile on his face alone made Rider shed a single tear.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I did. They’re the idiots, not you…” Rider fell silent and his head went down.

 

Goggles put his hand on Rider’s shoulder and pulled him towards him. Their lips met. Goggles eyes were shut, while Rider’s were wide open. Rider couldn’t believe it.  _ It’s actually happening.  _ Rider then closed his eyes as well and kissed back. His hands roamed to Goggles’ sides. He wanted to hold this boy forever. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever. The surprise kiss was much more passionate than it was bound to be, of course there was no complaining there. Goggles’ hands moved off of Rider’s shoulders and were now on the couch to support his weight, for Rider was kissing Goggles deeper and deeper. Rider moved forward and forward and kissed deeper and deeper; tongue and all. Rider was out of breath, and broke the kiss. As they separated their lips, a single sliver of saliva came out from it. Goggles chuckled with a blushing blue face, “Ew.”

Rider was still awestruck. His face was a boiling verde now.

“Goggles I..”

“I love you Rider.”

“I love you too. I love you so much.”

Rider was teary eyed now. But those tears? Those are tears of happiness. Goggles lifted his hand up and wiped away Rider’s tears. Goggles was lying on the couch, with Rider holding himself on top of him. Rider slowly and gently let himself fall on top of Goggles, ready to go in for another kiss full of passion. Well, it was more like making out. Both squids were being so intimate and passionate during the session. Goggles then found a way to switch positions with the limited space on the couch. He was now on top of Rider sitting on his abdomen. Goggles bent over and continued making out with the boy he loved the most. As the kissing continued, Goggles trailed his hands around Rider’s muscular body. Rider gasped, “Ah, Goggles…” Goggles then started kissing Rider’s jawline, and trailed down to his neck. “Goggles… no…”

Goggles knew what he was doing. And his plan worked. Rider gasped once again. “Ah.” Goggles felt it. Rider felt it. Rider’s eyes grew heavy. He forced himself to sit up. After a few seconds of being still, he quickly held Goggles close to him. “We’re going to my room.” Rider stood up and carried Goggles. Goggles gasped a bit and made a “heh” sound. Goggles wrapped his legs around Rider as he was being carried and continued kissing his neck and shoulders. The two made it to the bedroom, and Rider gently tossed Goggles onto his bed. Rider crawled on the bed with Goggles as he took off his boots with his own feet. As they began to to kiss again Goggles did the same. Rider then began to unzip Goggles’ coat. Once it was off the shirt came next. Goggles returned the favor and took off Rider’s shirt. All that was on were their shorts and Goggles’.... well his goggles. Rider began positioning both of them to his liking. Rider was sitting on his bed with his legs slightly spreaded, while Goggles sat between them with his legs over Rider’s thighs. Rider began kissing Goggles all over, but made sure to be careful with his bandages. Rider was kissing the safe areas of Goggles’ neck and leaving marks. Rider had already left one hickey on his neck. Goggles could feel the sensation of the love bite on his neck. He then decided to take the bandages off.

“Goggles but-“

“I’m okay, kiss me more.”

Rider still remained to be cautious of Goggles’ scarring cut. Squids do heal pretty quickly. Another hickey was planted on Goggles’ neck not too far from his first one. Goggles let out a heavy exhale. “I love you Rider.” “I love you Goggles.” Rider left 3 other marks on Goggles’ collarbone area. As he was ready to plant yet another, Goggles grabbed his shoulder and bicep lightly. Goggles gasped loudly. Rider found a sensitive spot on Goggles’ body. “Please, another one.” Goggles sounded desperate. Rider obeyed his wishes and marked him once more. After it was done, he kissed Goggles again.

“Rider… I want more.” Goggles pleaded.

“Ar-Are you sure?” Rider was ready, but he wanted to be sure.

“I’m sure. Please Rider. I want to do more… someone better than just this.”

“Alright. For you I’ll do whatever it takes.”


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really graphic nsfw so uhhh...
> 
> You can skip if you’re uncomfortable! It won’t be important to the main plot!

“Rider.. Can I?” Goggles put his hand on Rider’s thigh, he started to get closer and closer to his area. Rider nodded. All he did was look at Goggles’ actions. Goggles then finally made it. Rider closed his eyes immediately when Goggles touched his bulge.

“I’m gonna.. I’m gonna pull down your shorts..” Goggles was nervous but burning hot. Goggles did as he said he would, once he did he was looking at his black and gray striped boxers tight against his erection. Goggles moved his legs off of Rider’s thighs and sat on his knees in front of him. Goggles head was down to Rider’s crotch. Goggles looked up at Rider; he was a hot mess. Rider nodded very fast while biting his lip. He couldn’t take it anymore. Rider wanted Goggles to suck him off now.

Goggles moved down Rider’s boxers and finally saw what had been awaiting him since his actions back on the couch. It was slightly bigger than average. Goggles touched it first, and was surprised by a little twitch. Goggles then grasped it with his hand, slowly pumping up and down. Rider was already a bit wet; he pre-came some during giving hickeys.

“Goggles please.. I can’t handle it.” Rider cried. He was ready.

Goggles stopped his hand at the beginning of Rider’s member, and slowly put his lips on his tip. This was Goggles’ first time doing something like this. He kissed all over Rider. Goggles had his eyes closed. He was nervous he wouldn’t do a good job. Though nervous; he was determined. Goggles stopped giving it little kisses, and licked it from top to bottom in one go. “Oh my god.” Rider rolled his head back. Goggles continued licking all over Rider. He then finally put it in his mouth. Goggles looked up to Rider who was giving him soft eyes and drooling a bit from his mouth. Goggles eyes were full of determination! He continued sucking and sucking on Rider until his jaw got tired and he needed to breathe. Saliva came out Goggles mouth once he removed it from Rider’s member. “Goggles..” Rider was gasping. “You’re so good at that.” Goggles adjusted himself to stand on his knees and took off both his shorts and boxers. His erection was revealed.

“Rider.. play with me.” Rider also stood on his knees and moved closer to Goggles. Goggles sat down slowly and Rider followed his actions. The two were very close, and their dicks were touching one another. As Goggles was sitting with his legs down, Rider was sitting on top of him with knees bent. Goggles grabbed a hold on both his and Rider’s members and rubbed them together. Goggles moaned while Rider gasped. Goggles started going faster; Rider grabbed a hold of Goggles, shoulder to keep his balance. Goggles went faster and faster. Goggles was panting while Rider was grunting. “Goggles.. ah… w-wait..” Rider moved Goggles’ hand and pushed him backwards with a deep kiss.

“Goggles. Ha. Let me do it. You’ve been doing all the work.”

“O-okay. But Rider?”

“Yeah Gogs?”

“Make sure you.. make sure you e-enter me.”

Rider was staring at Goggles’ blushing face.

“I love you.” Rider went down for another kiss. This kiss on the mouth moved to licking all over the body. Rider then made it to Goggles’ nipples.

“Ah! N-no. Stop it..” Goggles had gotten very very studdery. Rider looked up, those sweet soft eyes from before had turn into firery eyes of passion and dominance. “Stop? Are you sure? You seem to really like it..” Rider continued to circle Goggles’ nipples with his tongue. Goggles lifted Rider’s head up from his chest. “I may like it, but I know you like it more.” Goggles teased and giggled. “But if you wanna do something I’ll really like…” Goggles sat up and kissed Rider again. He went to his ear and whispered, “ _ Fuck me. _ ”

Goggles began kissing and marking Rider’s neck; returning the favor. Rider still needed to process what Goggles just said.  _ I have to. _ Rider thought. Rider grabbed Goggles and stopped him from kissing, he then pushed him down on the bed. Rider looked into the eyes of his beloved, “Let’s do it.” Rider spat on his fingers and started preparing Goggles. Goggles lightly moaned. It was slippery. “Okay. I’m gonna stick a finger in.” Goggles nodded, he was too excited to speak. Rider then grabbed Goggles from his bottom and lifted him closer to his mouth. Finger still in, Rider spat on Goggles rear again. Goggles gasped while clenching the sheets. Rider inserted another finger in and moved them a bit. “Are you ready Goggles?” Goggles nodded.

Rider grabbed his own length and slowly started getting closer to Goggles. He touched the entrance. It was wet and cold at first contact, but Rider wanted to keep going. He had to. Rider gave Goggles a glance. He was ready. He was excited. He was about to take it. Rider bent down to give Goggles another smooch. “Tell me if it hurts.” Rider then pushed his tip in. Goggles moaned loudly. Goggles expression just screamed, “more.” Rider just did it. He rammed it all inside. Rider moaned, and Goggles moaned louder than he ever had. “H-hold on.” Goggles needed to get used to this new erotic feeling. The same goes for Rider, he’s never done anything like this. “You’re so tight..” Rider was gasping. Two minutes have passed of them just staying in that position, Goggles announced “Go.” Rider complied. Rider moved forward and backwards very slowly. “I love your cock… go faster..”  _ Who is this horny baby?  _ Rider wasn’t going to not listen though, he began to speed up his movements. Goggles moaned more and more frequently. Rider decided to put his fingers in Goggles’ mouth. He licked all of the fingers in his face like crazy. Goggles removed his fingers from the moiSt cave that was his lover’s mouth and moved his legs up, spreading open his ass more. Goggles always was flexible, Rider hoped this wasn’t uncomfortable. Rider was face to face with Goggles; Goggles legs were lifted over Rider’s shoulders, which made more open space. “Rider. Fuck me harder. Please.” Rider was already going fast, and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. Rider accepted the request. He slowly backed up, almost taking it out, only to ram it back very quickly inside Goggles. Goggles screamed. A loud scream of pleasure. Rider continued giving it his all. His thrusts more powerful than the last. Rider stuck his tongue out and Goggles did the same. As Rider fucked Goggles shitless, he french kissed the boy. Goggles was crying from the pleasure. Both the boys were clenching on to the sheets.

“Goggles.. I’m gonna…”

“Let’s cum together..”

Rider thrusted as hard and fast as he could for the rest of the time he had, and his final thrust was the hardest and deepest he ever did. As they both moaned, Rider came inside Goggles, he came so much that some spilled out of rear. Goggles came as well. All of his own shot up on his upper body, all the way to his chest. Rider fell on top of Goggles out of breath. A few minutes had passed and Rider finally pulled out. He had given Goggles the biggest cream pie ever, like. It was huge. They both saw it come out, and Goggles had moaned some more. Rider went up to Goggles and kissed him some more. The frenched for a solid 3 minutes, but sadly, Rider had to pull away. It wasn’t easy, because as he pulled away, Goggles had trapped his bottom lip lightly between his teeth.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but I like it. I hope you do too. I’ll be posting a longer chapter soon!

6:07am

 

Goggles awoke to the rays of sunshine from Rider’s window. He sat up from his position on the bed and checked under the sheets that were over him. The mess was cleaned.  _ I guess Rider cleaned me up when I was asleep.  _ Goggles had woken up sore all over his body, but it’s okay. He stood up and stretched in the nude. Rider wasn’t in the room with him, Goggles didn’t know where exactly he is. He headed to the bathroom in hopes to be greeted by a kiss, but Rider wasn’t there. Goggles decided to ‘shower’. Once he got out, he heard his phone make a  _ “ding!”  _ sound. After he got out of the bathroom he went to check.

 

TO: Goggles!

FROM: Eging!

 

>Mornin dude! How was last night with rider?

>How did you know I was with rider??? 

>I saw you guys walking to his house, anything interesting happen? heheheheh

>Uhhhh

>Ohohohh I see! Hope you aren’t in pain!

>a

>Anyways! Check who’s outside!

  
  


Goggles put down his phone and put on his clothes, once he was out of the bathroom he saw Rider closing the front door with some groceries.

“Oh… you’re awake. I was hoping to wake you up with breakfast.” Rider walked to the kitchen to set down the groceries. 

  
  


TO: Eging!

FROM: Goggles!

 

>how did you know rider came back.

>I bumped into him at the store! He was in an oddly good mood… and he looked like he had the best night of his life owo

>N

>I was gonna try to talk to him, but he seemed occupied thinking about you. And hey since y’all smashed, you’re dating right?

>gtg

  
  


Goggles put down his phone. He made it very obvious too.

“Huh? What was that?” Rider questioned.

_ I have to say it. I won’t be able to go on if nothing happens. _ Goggles looked up from the ground, jumped onto Rider, and gave him the biggest kiss he could ever give. Rider returned it. Once the kiss broke, Goggles spoke.

“Rider.” Goggles gave him a look of hope. Rider stayed silent.

“What are we?” Goggles looked him in the eye.

Rider froze. His heart racing. His cheeks slightly green. He then pulled Goggles into a hug.

“I’m yours Goggles. And you’re mine. We’re here. We’re us…” He paused.

“I know it might be too early. But I need to say it. Last night was the best night of my life. And not because we fucked. But because that was the first time someone said they loved me and meant it. I’m never like this… but it’s true.” Rider’s voice sounded like he was going to cry. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me Goggles. The best fucking thing. If I never met you, I’d be damned. I feel like a real person now. You were the first person to ever care about me. And I mean it. I know I was mean to you at times, but I never meant it. You taught me that I can’t survive as a lone wolf. You taught me what fun was. You taught me dedication. You taught me friendship…” Rider put his head up and looked at Goggles. He noticed his neck. He saw the light fading scar, and gently glided his thumb over it. “You taught me how to care.” Goggles smiled. Rider cupped his head. “And through all these lessons, you took me through a journey of love. I love you Goggles.”

 

Goggles started crying. “I love you too Rider. I love you so much. You saved me.” The two kissed once again. Such a soft, yet passionate kiss.

Now.

Silence. No sound was made, but so many words were spoken between the two. They see both sides. The barrier collapsed. They have it. They have their own world now. They have the beauty so many of us try so hard to find.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basically  
> (I added an irl movie in this. It’s not exactly the same but it’s pretty Damn similar. Like 99%. I just edited the part to where it fits in the splat universe. Anyways. New arc! Enjoy!)  
> i’m monky

The boys ate breakfast together and decided to head out to the square. It was around 7:40am now and the shops just started opening. It was an average morning in the square. Young inklings and octolings alike, preparing for fun friendly battles against one another, Mr. Grizz asking for child labor. It really was an average day. The sun was out, like always. The two found a bench to sit on, side by side, holding hands and enjoying the setting.

“Hey Rider. Do you ever miss the championships?”

Goggles was talking in a curious tone. It was cute how he asked.

“Sometimes I do. But we can’t do that anymore. We’re too old now. I still kick ass though, I promise you.”

“Hehe. Yeah. The gold dynamo is impressive. I’m glad you still have it.” Goggles cuddles closer to Goggles.

“Awe shut the fuck up.” Rider kissed Goggles’ cheek.

 

“Oh? I knew it! I knew you guys were together!” The two quickly turned their heads to their surprise.

“Specs!” Goggles shot up from the bench and gave Specs a hug.

“Hello Specs.” Rider said, shaking his hand.

“Haha hey! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you both. How’s life been treating you? I see that you guys are finally out!” Specs smiled with the look of  _ achievement unlocked _ on his face.

“Out? Whatcha mean by that four-eyes?” Rider was curious and furious.

“Oh yknow! Weren’t you guys dating the whole time but kept it secret? I mean you’ve always been strangely nice to Goggles… it’s surprising because you’re you!” Rider’s mouth was wide open with anger while Goggles blushed immensely. Rider was ready to throw fists.

“Heya!” A loud excited fretting could be heard from a few feet away!

“Bobble! You made it!” Specs turned his head to greet Bobble, who had a big smile on her face; like always...

“Woahh!! You’re all here! If only Headphones was here too! But I heard she’s busy training or something..” Goggles said. 

“Pfft. Training? She’s probably with N-Pacer.” Rider stated. He had cooled down from Specs’ words.

“Yeah… Anyways! Me and Bobble are gonna go watch a movie! Do the two lovebirds wanna tag along?” Specs seemed more confident than he was a few years back. I mean people do change a bit overtime.

“Sure! We’ll come! Right, Rider?” Goggles turned to his boyfriend hoping for a positive response. 

“Yeah. I guess we’ll go.”

“Yayyy! I can’t wait!” What movie are we going to see?” Goggles was up and ready to drag Rider along by the wrist. 

The four were walking to the nearby cinema. Bobble walking wayy ahead of the other three.

“I’m not really sure. I heard about the movie from a friend. He said it’s better to go in blank. And I already forgot the name. I think it’s named after a street?” Specs said. Damn Specs.

“Ohh! Is it a scary movie??” Goggles was curious and he squeezed Rider’s hand.

“Hm? Oh. I don’t think so.” The three grew silent for a moment.

“Soo… how have you been this time around Specs? We don’t hang out as much as we usually do ever since you got a job.”

“Yeah… sorry about that. I’ve been meaning to, I swear my left tentacle on it. But…” Specs looked up and stared at the back of Bobble’s head.i

Rider noticed his expression while Goggles didn’t.

“I’ve been trying to hang out with Bobble a bit. I’m kind of surprised she made it. I’m glad though.” Specs’ tone of voice seemed a bit different, he seemed nervous.

“Why do you say that?” Goggles curiosity really peaked.

“Oh. It’s just. Well I’m not sure. I’m sure she’s smiling and happy and all but, I haven’t seen her around much. Not in public or online! I texted her yesterday morning if she wanted to come today, she didn’t even respond. I just hoped she’d make it, and she did!”

“Hmm. Maybe she’s dating someone?” Goggles suggested. 

“Maybe. I feel like she’d tell us though. But we shouldn’t intrude! And- Oh hey! We’re here!” Specs adjusted his glasses to see what was in front of us.

“Oh yeah. The movie we’re gonna see is that one,” Specs pointed to the poster. “Maritime Drive.” 

“Hmph.” Rider felt like the movie was gonna be some cheap ass horror movie. It’s name seemed made it out like it would be.

The three boys went in and met up with Bobble, who was just chilling against the wall smiling and humming. The four got their tickets, drinks, and snacks and went to their assigned theatre.

“Hm. Not a lot of people are here. I thought opposite.” Specs continued looking around and only saw 3 other small groups in the theatre. Rider and Goggles sat in between Specs and Bobble, with Bobble being on Rider’s left and Specs on Goggles’ right. The movie had began. It started off with some random dancing and funky music playing. It was a really odd way to start, considering the fact that the rest of the movie was nothing similar to it. The group remained silent besides the noise of food consumption. The movie seemed all over the place, but the acting was amazing. None of them understood what was going on. Rider took his eyes off the screen for a second to check his surroundings. And to his surprise, his attention was caught by Bobble. Her eyes were closed. And she had a big smile on her face. Which shouldn’t really be unusual, but then. A scene started playing.

  
  
  


“This Squelly’s.”

  
“Okay. Why this Squelly’s?”       
  
   “It's kind of embarrassing but,”      


                 “Go ahead.”

  
“I had a dream about this place.”   
  
“Oh boy.”

  
“You see what I mean…”

  
  


“Okay, so you had a dream about this   
place. Tell me.”

  


“Well ... it's the second one I've had, but   
they were both the same......they start   
out that I'm in here but it's not day or   
night. It's kinda half night, but it   
looks just like this except for the   
light, but I'm scared like I can't tell   
ya. Of all people you're standing right   
over there by that counter. You're in   
both dreams and you're scared. I get   
even more frightened when I see how   
afraid you are and then I realize what it   
is - there's a person...in back of this   
place. They’re the one ... they’re the one   
that's doing it. I can see them through   
the wall. I can see their face and I hope   
I never see that face ever outside a   
dream.”

  
  
  


Bobble’s smile slowly went away after that was said. Her eyes opened up and tears started forming. 

 

“H-hey! Are you okay?” Rider whispered to Bobble. His face of curiosity turned to a face of concern. 

 

“I have to go.” Bobble quickly got up and fast walked away.

 

“H-hey Bobble! Hold up!” Specs quickly noticed the scene and Goggles’ face had went from focus on the movie to confusion on his reality. The three boys got out of the theatre in hopes of finding Bobble out by the concessions, but she was nowhere to be found.

 

“What happened?!” Goggles was worried.

 

“I-I’m not sure. I just turned my head and Bobble started crying after that one scene came on. I have no idea why. She just ran away.” Rider was a mess. A single drop of sweat formed on his forehead. The boys went silent.

 

“If we call her… do you think she’ll answer?” Goggles was still confused.

 

“I don’t know Goggles. I don’t know.” Specs voice was cold yet heavy. His voice was full of worrisome and hope. 

 

“Sh-she’ll be okay. Let’s give her some time. Wherever she went.” Rider looked in the distance. He saw a bobble hat on the ground.

 


	10. X

Goggles and Rider parted ways with Specs, they all thought it would be appropriate to just think and relax after the scene with Bobble. They sat outside in the plaza. 

 

“So. 18 yeah?” Rider wasn’t in the mood to continue feeling worry and angst. He just wanted to continue the day he planned. He looked over to Goggles as he was sitting on a chair, looking down and fiddling with his own fingers.

 

“Oh? Oh yeah,” Goggles seemed on edge a bit.

 

“Hey.” Rider bent down to give Goggles a small peck on his frowning lips.

 

Goggles smiled a bit afterwards, his mood wasn’t exactly lifted; it improved just slightly. Goggles sat up and looked directly up towards the sky. His head hanging off his seat.

 

With no distinct feeling in his voice, he said:

“For my 18th birthday. My, 18th birthday. I want all my friends there. I want everyone I’ve had even a slight positive moment with there. I want everyone there to be happy. I want to be happy there. I want you to be happy there. I want to be happy with you. Especially you, Rider. You make me happy. Even in this moment right now. Even though  _ that _ just happened, I’m happy; because you’re with me. It may not seem like that. But, you shed a light. You shed a very beautiful light. It’s thanks to you. All of it. It’s all thanks to you. I love you, Rider.” 

 

Goggles was still looking up at the plain blue sky of noon. No visible emotion could be identified from his body language at all. The open book was closed for the first time.

“I can’t do this,” Rider mumbled.

“Hm? What was that Rider?” Goggles remained in the same place and time, with only a slight tone.

Tears formed in Rider’s eyes. His teeth clenched and fists tight.

 

“Goggles,” Rider’s voice was getting raspy and serious. “look at me.”

Goggles sat up to see his lover in anguish. He gasped, mouth wide open prepared to say something and his feet ready to jump towards Rider.

 

“I love you. I love you Goggles.” The tears started dripping down his caramel toned cheek.

 

“I can’t stand to see you like this. I hate it. I hate it so much. My chest is tight. Today was supposed to be good, even better than the days prior. I wanted to be with you, the you I know. I don’t know this  _ ‘you’.  _ Maybe it isn’t you; but if it is, then why? Why haven’t you showed me this you? I fell in love with you. All of you. I’m scared Goggles. I’m worried. I’ve never seen you like this. Say this is a part of you, it’s better than saying it isn’t. Tell me who you are.”

 

Goggles looked into Rider’s wet eyes with his identical. Rider was loud, the area got silenced.

 

“Rider. I,” Goggles got out of his chair to get closer to Rider. Rider looked at Goggles with sadness and anger. 

 

“I don’t know. But I do know that-“

Rider was gone. He sprinted away as fast as he could without making it seem like he was running away. Goggles was there, alone. Rider was now long gone by now.

 

“I love you.”


	11. XI

_ God damn it. Damn it all.  _ Rider closed his front door behind him, more like he slammed it. Anger and distress filled his head as tears ran down his face.

 

_ Maybe I overreacted. _

“But he’s hiding something from me. No one is able to be happy all the time, not even Goggles…” Rider was speaking to himself. He was alone anyways. It was okay. He’s normal.

 

He wiped the tears off his own face and threw his jacket on the couch. Full of his own thoughts.

 

_ So he really is turning 18 I guess. I assume he’d like a party. _ Y’know, the age difference between Rider and Goggles was never really established, I don’t think neither of them knew. The two just coexisted without knowing their birthdays and how far apart they were. It’s kinda funny I guess. 

 

Rider was sitting on the floor against a wall, despite there being a soft couch he could have to himself.

 

“I’m a real asshole. No wonder I have no fucking friends besides him,” Rider started nibbling at his own fingers, it’s a bad habit he’s had for as long as anyone could remember. It’s not as noticeable as it was when he was younger, but he does it during times like this.

 

Rider looked up from the ground to the couch in front of him.

 

_ So. We really, did that stuff there.  _ Rider lightly chuckled and blushed at the thought. Hold on.  _ Wasn’t that just, like yesterday? The fuck.  _ That hit him.

 

“My sheets!” Rider got lost in his thoughts of angst and went to his room. It didn’t look that messy, but it was. Rider took his sheets off the bed and put them to wash.  _ What a mess. But, I shouldn’t say anything either. I should take a lot of the blame. I wonder if there’s still some ins- _

 

“That gives me an idea..” Rider still remained in the laundry room putting his sheets in, but his train of thought just drastically shifted to another railroad. 

 

_ Yes. It’s perfect. I’ll get Aloha to plan Goggles’ party. It’ll be amazing. It’ll be the perfect 18. Aloha knows everyone. _

 

And just like that, Rider was on his phone making a phone call.


End file.
